Someone To Love
by Candy.Heart.For.You
Summary: Love?” Tenten spat out the word, “For Hyuuga? I don’t think so.” After all, how could you experience something that you have never known? Oneshot. TenTenXNeji.


**HI EVERYONE XD. A short NejiXTenten doodle story before I take my two days absense from the Fanfiction world TT^TT = not tears of joy. **

**WARNING: A little cliche, but hope you enjoy it all the same :D**

**Thank you to Kiwi for pointing out those errors!! I've had them fixed -- haha, sorry for the wait!!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto ... TT^TT**

* * *

**~SoMeOnE To LoVe~**

**WRiTtEn By CaNdY**

* * *

_No one is going to look after me. _

_No one cares about me._

_I can't find anyone to love._

* * *

_In the darkness of the night, a figure could be seen kneeling down by the graves, unable to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks. A small hand spread itself over the dirt, where the flowers had failed to grow that year._

"_Mummy, Daddy," Tenten murmured, her sentences broken by her hiccups, "Why did you have to leave?"_

_She couldn't stop crying, when mummy and daddy left, her life fell apart. Moved from one relative to another, they never had any time for her. They all looked down on her,_

"_Her parents died and left her at such an early age," They all scoffed, "Such bad luck. They were worked endlessly, we have constantly said that they were too young to support a needy child." They would then look scornfully at her, "You must have wanted expensive gifts. Drove them to take such a dangerous mission."_

_Tenten had always wanted to scream back. "No!" She had wanted to say, "It was _you _with all your bills and other crap that you wanted them to pay!"_

_The rain started to trickle from the sky, as if those above were joining her in tears. Tenten was cold and hungry, but she didn't want to leave her parents. If she left, then she would have to return to the compound where her uncle and aunty were. She wasn't welcome anywhere in this village. The only people who had accepted her were long gone. _

_Why did everyone have to leave?_

_The tears and the rain mixed together._

"_Stop crying. It's no use." A cool voice drifted over above the rain, something dark moved over her, and she found herself shielded from the freezing rain. Lifting her swollen eyes, she found herself gazing into white eyes. _

Pretty…_ she thought, _Just like the mummy's necklace.

_She marvelled how he carried such dignity, even though he looked about seven and was carrying a hot pink umbrella. The boy scoffed at her, the long hair lifting slightly in the wind before falling back into place._

"_Go home." He said, a tinge of disgust in his voice, "What do you think you're doing?"_

_Tenten hugged the ground harder, eyes reflecting steel, "I'm going to stay with my parents," she said stubbornly, "Don't try to act like you can understand." She squeezed her eyes together, remembering all the adults who had fed her lies, "You don't understand."_

_The boy pointed to the grave beside her parents. _

"_Those are my parents. What do you think I don't understand?" His gaze was expressionless, not even an inch of sadness. "Just go home. It's raining and you don't have an umbrella."_

_Tenten defiantly lifted her chin, "If I go back, what difference would it make? No one is going to look after me."_

_The boy simply stared at her for a while, "Then why don't you look after yourself?"_

_She could only watch, speechless, as he left, taking away her only defence from the merciless downpour. _

* * *

"Tenten-chan!!"

Tenten yawned and stretched. Her alarm clock read 4.20 AM. What the heck? She peered out the window, seeing a boy with thick eyebrows and an alarming bowl cut, waving at her.

"Lee!" She yelled, opening her window, "What in Kami's name do you think you're doing?! It's bloody four in the morning!!"

"But Tenten-chan, my lotus flower," he grinned – almost blinding her with his unnaturally white teeth, "We have training this morning, I was just waking you up so you could watch the glorious sunrise of life!!!"

His efforts were rewarded with a flying lamp, which he hurriedly dodged.

"I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THE GLORIOUS SUNRISE OF LIFE!" She shrieked, pointing a finger at him, "AND TRAINING DOESN'T START TILL SEVEN!"

"But Tenten my flower!" Lee cried, "Neji and Gai-sensei are already present!"

Tenten froze in mid-sentence, Neji was there already? She cursed furiously, "Fine, fine! I'll be down in five minutes!"

"I will await for you in the training field!!" Lee shouted, "I am coming Gai-sensei!"

Ignoring Lee's little speech, Tenten quickly tossed on her training clothes. Stupid Neji. He always walked her to training, what was up with him today?? She wound the two strips of fabric around her hair, into her trademark buns.

"Damn you Hyuuga!" She growled as she bolted out of the door.

* * *

Neji was taking a break from the horrendous warm-up lesson Gai had invented. Since when did balancing on one hand, with fifty medical textbooks stacked on top of one foot help anyone??? He leant on the tree behind him, looking at Gai's futile attempt to succeed at his own lesson, accompanied by the thick-skulled Lee. Just as he was about to take a swig of water, he detected something.

_Danger. Danger. Danger. _

He barely ducked in time to avoid a torrent of weapons. They flew from all directions, six managed to tear at the Hyuuga's clothes. His Byakugan barely had time to activate before Tenten flipped off from the tree he was leaning on.

"Hyuuga Neji!" She barked, "Who do you think you are going to training without me?"

He raised his eyebrows, then taking that swig of water. "I thought you were capable of doing that yourself now." He replied calmly, "You are no longer eight."

Tenten froze.

* * *

"_Stupid guy with long hair!" Tenten yelled to no one in particular, small hands sending one after another missile at the target, "What type of guy has long hair eh? Gay guy!!!" _

_She stopped to catch her breath, a clapping sound bounced off the empty training ground._

"_That was glorious! Marvellous! Absolutely tremendous!" A weird thick browed man with an ugly bowl cut cried, "I must know your name!"_

_He paused as one shruiken whizzed past the right side of his face, cutting a few strands of hair. He looked at the young girl. Tenten had a hard look on her face, and already eight shruiken between her fingers ready to chop him up._

"_Don't come any closer!" She said, "I'll let these go and I won't miss!"_

_Gai sweatdropped, obviously, he wasn't making the right impression on her. He held up his hands and slowly started moving forward, _

"_Um, little girl, I don't mean any harm, I just want to –' _

_Eight shruiken caught on to the end of his clothes with deadly precision._

"_I mean it!" Tenten already had more weapons on hand, "I'll kill you the next time!" _

_Gai thought carefully. He should act his Very Nice Guy act now. He put on what he thought was an extremely happy smile – which was actually very creepy – and lunged forward trying to capture the girl in a warm hug. Unfortunately, things didn't quite go as planned and the girl screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_Wait, I just – oof!" Gai was kicked aside by another young midget. He felt tears well up in his eyes, oh the glorious youth of today!_

"_Don't touch her you paedophile." A young girl with beautiful long flowing hair and pearl white eyes snarled. The other girl – Tenten, gaped,_

"_IT'S YOU!" She yelled, "The gay guy from the cemetery!"_

_Aah, Gai thought, It's a _guy _not a girl!!_

_The guy spluttered, "G-Gay?! I'm not gay!"_

_Tenten laughed, "You have hair like a girls." _

_The guy turned bright red, "So what?"_

_Gai picked himself up, and the two tensed, "Youths of today," he beamed, "I am Gai. I want to know your names."_

_The boy stared suspiciously before asking, "If we tell you, will you leave us alone?"_

_Gai nodded enthusiastically, the boy sighed, _

"_Hyuuga Neji."_

_Tenten twitched, no way was she going to be outdone by this girl-guy, "Tenten." She announced proudly. _

"_Where's your last name?"_

_Tenten swivelled onto Neji, a dangerous glare in her eyes, "I don't have a last name. You have a problem with that?"_

_Suddenly, a green clad cyclone stopped beside Gai before standing straight._

"_Gai-sensei, I have cart wheeled five laps around Konoha!" cried the mysterious look-a-like to Gai._

"_Well done Lee! I knew you could do it!" Gai replied with sparkling eyes._

"_Gai-sensei!"_

"_Lee!"_

"_Gai-sensei!"_

"_Lee!"_

_Sparkle, sparkle. _

_Gai turned back to the gaping two, "I will definitely recruit you into my team, with marvellous Lee! Youths of today! We will meet again!"_

_And then, they were gone._

_Neji and Tenten blinked, before allowing a small smile across their faces._

"_I'll walk you home." The stoic Hyuuga mumbled, Tenten froze in shock._

"_Huh?" _

"_Are you coming or not?" _

* * *

Tenten stared at Neji, before turning abruptly, "You're right. I can manage perfectly fine _without you_."

She wondered at the strange burning feeling in her chest, stalking to the training grounds to let some steam off.

Tenten refused to talk to Neji for the rest of the week. She didn't know what drove her to ignore him, it was such a trivial matter, but she felt angry every time she laid eyes on him, so she avoided him.

"I don't know what he was pulling!" Tenten raged to Hinata and Ino, before letting out a long sigh. Originally, Sakura was also planning to come along, but it turns out, something else came up.

Hinata stopped, before abruptly turning, "L-Let's go this way," she said nervously, eyes darting to Ino and somewhere else.

"Huh? But I need to buy more weapons."

"A-nd, new kunoichi fashion is out," Ino tutted, "I can't miss the special."

"No." Hinata sounded firm, "Let's go _this _way."

Tenten laughed, pulling Hinata along, "Is it Naruto? We can handle – "

Turns out, it wasn't Naruto. No, it was Neji and Sakura, huddled over coffee, having what looked like an intense conversation.

Tenten literally felt her heart stop. Ino gently pulled her arm,

"Come on," she said, "The specials can wait."

Which was a mark in history for Ino to say that, but Tenten was too busy clawing away the aching feeling, what was going on with her?

She barely noticed her feet carrying her up to where Sakura and Neji sat, the two looked up in shock, then sprung away as if guilty. Something unexplainable happened to Tenten, it was as if something was choking her, and all she wanted was for it to stop.

She looked at Haruno's uneasy face, then at Neji's carefully blank face.

"Tenten," Sakura started, looking slightly panicked, "It's –"

But Tenten had walked straight across, not sparing them a glance.

Her older, bigger hand spread out on the soil once more, brushing off moss form her parent's graves, thinking about the conversation Ino and she had had.

* * *

"_Love?" Tenten spat out the word, "For Hyuuga? I don't think so."_

"_Well," Ino continued, "It fits perfectly. The aching sensation in your heart means you're jealous, suffering. I think you guys are a perfect match anyway."_

_Tenten laughed, "Ino, I don't think I would fall for Neji ever. And plus, he's going out with Haruno isn't he?"_

"_AHA!! " Ino crowed triumphantly, "Your eyes and voice just softened. You love him, the sooner you stop denying it the better!"_

"_But Sa – "_

"_But nothing," Ino cut off, before sighing wistfully, "Aa, I remember the feeling of being new to love." She snapped back into attention, 'Lesson Number 1: Never jump to conclusions. It's hard, but you must always confirm the situation."_

* * *

Firstly the thought of her being in love with Neji was preposterous.

She couldn't be right?

Tenten draws in a long sigh; she had felt so rejected when he wouldn't come to pick her up anymore. And the situation with Haruno? It felt like something was tearing her apart.

Is this really the feeling of love? This…pain?

She placed her hands on the soil once more, feeling the coolness spread between her fingers. It started to rain, but Tenten barely noticed.

"Okaa-chan," She whispered, "Otou-kun, what am I supposed to do?"

"Hn, you're here again?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes, swirling around to find herself face to, well, knee with Neji, carrying the same ridiculous pink umbrella. She turned back around,

"What do you want Hyuuga," she asked tiredly.

"Tenten, it's raining." He pointed out, she rolled her eyes,

"Thanks Captain Obvious, but I'm fine where I am."

He knelt beside her, not saying a word, but watching her with those eyes of his. Tenten felt an unnerved feeling creeping up on her,

"What?!" She turned around to find her nose pressed against Neji's. Her face blossomed into a shade of red she thought only Hinata could achieve.

"U-Um," she backtracked, eyes darting around, trying to find a place to rest other than on his intense own, "G-Go away!"

Then, Hyuuga Neji did the unthinkable. He kissed her. Stoic, expressionless Neji _kissed _her.

Tenten froze in shock as a warm mouth enveloped her own. After a few seconds it was gone. The umbrella had dropped and rolled around. The freezing rain hit them, but none of them cared.

"You," her hands flew to her mouth, face deepening into a darker shade, "I-I can't believe you – "

Anger washed over her once more, "_You baka!" _She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks at their own will, "How dare you do that! You reject m-me, and then, and then, _you're going out with Sakura!!_"

"Haruno?" Neji's face had shock plastered on it, "No, I do not think that I am going out with Haruno. I was, merely seeking advice."

"You? Seeking advice?" Tenten asked in bewilderment, forgetting her anger for a moment, "About _what_?"

Neji sighed, exasperated that this conversation was going no where, "_You_."

"M—" Tenten froze again, "Then why did you stop picking me up?"

"I had attempted to ask advice from Gai, but that did not end so well." Neji frowned, "I don't recall ever rejecting you."

A warmth flowed through Tenten, she laughed at her own stupidity.

"So, are you free on Friday night?" Neji mumbled so quietly Tenten almost didn't hear.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten said in mock shock, "Is this your way of asking me out?"

"Hn."

"In that case yes."

Neji smiled a little before Tenten pulled him in a long, sweet kiss.

The rainclouds eventually rolled away,

"I still remember," Neji murmured into her hair, "What you said when we first met."

"Huh? Which was?" Tenten looked at him blankly.

"_I'll _take care of you now." He smiled, Tenten shook her head in astoundment, before looking at the graves before them, then at the sun peeking out of the murky clouds and beaming.

"… So Neji-kun?"

"Hn?"

"When can I braid your hair?"

Neji spluttered in protest, while Tenten started laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

_I've found someone who I can love okaa-san, otou-san. _

_

* * *

_

**VOILA! Apologies if the ending seemed too abrupt or the whole story seemed too cliche, but I felt a little NejiXTenten was something nice to write about :D**

**Hope that the characters weren't too OOC, I also hope you enjoyed it! Feel Free To Review!**

**I'll be looking forward to it!!! xDD **

**Back in two days,**

**Candy :D**


End file.
